


Fluffuary 2019 - Markov edition

by Alien_Duck



Series: Markov and Friends [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: All relationships are background because it's Markov's POV, Fluff, I'll update the character tags as they show up, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 12:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 14,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_Duck/pseuds/Alien_Duck
Summary: Fluffuary prompts from lovelyliliana101 on Tumblr, set in my Markov and Friends universe.Markov is trying his best to understand how the world works, helped by the classmates and his friends Tikki and PlaggChapters are now in chronological order, instead of prompt day order.(Fluff can mean short, sweet, non-plot-heavy stories where nothing really happens, right? ^^;;;)





	1. 1 - Study Date

Markov left Max and Kim sitting at the library table as they worked on their math homework. Madame Mendeleiev had banned Markov from helping any of the students with any work for her classes, so Markov had nothing to do for approximately the next twenty minutes.

He slowly floated down the aisles, examining the books on the shelves and noting the misplaced ones so he could inform the librarian later, until he heard familiar quiet talking from the upper level. He flew up, and found Rose and Juleka gathering their books and preparing to leave.

“So where do you want to meet tomorrow?” Juleka was asking Rose quietly.

“How about that café you like and we can make a date out of it,” Rose replied, bouncing on her toes.

“A date?” Markov asked, floating closer.

Both girls jumped, and he realised he hadn’t announced his presence.

“I apologise for startling you, that was not my intention. But please, what is a date?”

“Oh. A date is when people who really like each other spend time together,” Rose chirped, smiling brightly. “It’s normally things like going to the park, or shopping, or getting food together, maybe seeing a movie, or just doing things that make each other happy. We sometimes go help with the animals at the rescue centre.”

“I see.” Markov said, running through the data he had gathered previously. “So spending time together and doing things you like is a date?”

“Yes. We’re having a study date tomorrow, because while we don’t like homework, it’s an excuse to spend more time together, which we do like.”

“Studying together is a date activity? Is working together in class not also a date then?” Markov was confused.

“No no no no  no. We have to be in class because it’s the law. A date is something that you choose to go on with someone you really really like. Someone you want to spend lots of time with. Hmmm, I’m not sure I’m explaining this right…” she finished quietly, tapping at her lip.

“I think I understand. Thank you Rose for explaining it to me. I hope you and Juleka have a nice time during your study date then.”

Rose giggled at him and Juleka’s smile grew slightly as she brushed her hair backwards.

“Thank you Markov. We’ll see you next week.”

They held hands as they walked away from him and Markov slowly floated back downstairs to Max and Kim again, thoughtful.

He would need to investigate the concept of “dates” more he thought, looking at Max and Kim leaning over a tablet as they argued about how to apply a formula. Because as far as he could tell, this would also count as a date


	2. 6 - Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markov tries to join in a sleepover with Max, Kim, and Nino

“Hey Markov, you ok there buddy?”

Markov attempted to lift his head up so he could look at Kim, but found he was too low on power to hold himself steady. Kim was crouched in front of the table he was resting on, but he could only just lift himself enough to focus on his t-shirt’s neckline.

“I am fine thank you. What game are we going to play next?”

“We were thinking Mecha Strike, but you aren’t looking so good dude. Do you need a break or something?” Nino had knelt next to Kim, lowering himself so his face was within Markov’s range of vision.

“No!” Markov channelled as much power as he could to his motors so he could sit up, but that caused his screen to darken and his propeller to slow even more. He registered movement behind Kim’s shoulder as Max appeared behind him, looking concerned. Max reached forward and picked him up gently.

“Markov, you have let your power run dangerously low, why have you not put yourself on charge already?”

“This is my first sleepover, and I am having so much fun, and do not want to miss out on time with my friends.”

He could tell that his low power was causing problems with his speaker as he was talking, causing bits to slur or skip entirely, but he truly didn’t want to miss out on his first ever sleepover experience.

“And Kim said the first to fall asleep loses. I am not sure what I will lose, but I did not want to risk losing anything.”

Max sighed as he walked over to his computer desk with Markov’s charging port, and settled him down on to it.

“Markov, I have told you before not to listen to Kim when he says things like that,” Max said over the sounds of Kim spluttering. “He was making one of his silly bets, you won’t lose anything by taking care of yourself. If you push yourself too hard now you will suffer later. Kim and Nino will be here in the morning, we can have more fun with them then.”

“I understand Max. Good night Kim, Nino.”

He registered their answering calls before he allowed his display to power off completely so he could finally put himself in charging mode, and make sure that the memories he had made were saved away safely for later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, this is really short, but migraines and blurry vision get in the way of typing


	3. 12 - Rainy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alix offers to help Markov make his own rainbows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After Chapter 1 (First Encounter) of Markov and Friends

Markov lent more heavily against the window as water poured down it on the other side. The sky was a brilliant blue and the rain falling steadily, which meant it was optimal conditions to see a rainbow. But he couldn’t go outside to look because he couldn’t risk letting his circuitry get wet.

“What’s wrong? You seem down.”

Alix leaned on the window next to him, looking out over the houses that faced their classroom.

“I would like to see a rainbow, but I do not think this classroom is facing the right direction, and I am feeling slightly disappointed.”

“Huh. Well, I don’t think I can do anything about which way the classroom faces, but how about we go to the art room and make you one?”

He turned to look at Alix, and found her grinning at him as she pulled her phone from her pocket.

“How would we make a rainbow? I cannot be near large quantities of water.”

“No, but we could go see what art supplies we’ve got. I’m not sure you can hold a can, but I remember seeing crayons in there somewhere. C’mon, let’s go.”

She walked towards the door as she tapped at her phone, then stopped and glanced back at him still by the window.

“Come _on_ Markov!”

Markov hurried after her, and stuck close to the wall as they walked around to the art room and ducked inside. She put her phone away and walked to one of the cabinets, ducking down to search the back of it, before making a happy sound and standing back up with a plastic box of fat crayons. She grabbed two large pieces of paper from a stack on the counter and laid them on a clear table.

“These’ll do. So what we’re going to do is drag these sideways across the paper, like this.”

Alix had put the red crayon flat on the paper before dragging it in an arc along the bottom edge. Markov nodded, it seemed simple enough, and took the crayon from her. He tried to copy her and dragged it sideways, but no colour was on the paper when he looked.

“Huh. You’ve got to push down a bit, or it won’t work. Try again.”

Markov tried again, letting himself fall a bit so the crayon could drag behind him more, but he only got wispy streaks on the page.

“You aren’t heavy enough to put any force behind it. Hmmm. Maybe paint would be better,” she muttered as she pulled her phone of her pocket and looked at it. “But we’ll have to try later. We need to get back to the classroom now.”

Markov drooped a little as she put the crayons away and his paper back on the pile, her own red streaked one on another, and followed her out of the art room and back to class. He could hear excited chatter from the room, and while curious he was mostly disappointed that he hadn’t been able to make a rainbow of his own.

Alix stopped in the doorway and waved him through wearing a huge grin, and as he rounded the doorframe he stopped, dazzled by lights.

There were crystals hung from threads in the windows and large blocks sitting on the sills all shining with different colours. A giant rainbow had been drawn on the chalk board and what looked like ribbons trailed over the tops of the right side desks. Rose pointed at the wall the door was in, and Markov floated in to the room so he could turn and look at the colours dancing across the wall.

He switched to the happy eyes display as he turned back to the class.

“Thank you my friends. Thank you so much.”


	4. 23 - Singing Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markov learns about a school competition

Markov stopped following Max as he headed towards the canteen to look at a poster someone had just put up on the notice board. It was announcing some sort of fight he thought, but he was hoping he was misunderstanding something.

“What are you looking at Markov?”

He turned to look at Marinette who was watching him with a curious smile. He turned back to the board and lifted his gripper to tap at the poster in question.

“I am looking at this. I am not sure what a Singing Battle is, and I am confused as to why the school is encouraging students to fight each other? I thought fighting wasn’t allowed in school?”

Marinette looked confused as she glanced at the poster, and laughed lightly.

“Aah. It’s not a fight sort of battle Markov, it’s more of a competition. People join up in teams, and each round the teams pick one member to ‘fight’,” she said as she made quote marks with her fingers, “against someone from the opposite team to see who can sing a song better. I think the audience will get to vote as well, which will make things fun, and I heard someone say that they might allow people to dance as well for fun.”

“I see. Are you going to join in Marinette?”

She laughed again and waved a hand at him.

“Me? No, I’m not planning to, and I think I might have to help organise it as part of my class rep duties. Which is a shame, because Alya really wants to join in but isn’t sure who to team up with.”

“Do you think I would be allowed to enter? I have the lyrics to several songs downloaded to my database that I could attempt to sing if she is in need of teammates.”

Marinette looked at him thoughtfully as she rubbed a finger on her cheek.

“I’m not sure, Principal Damocles is one of the judges and I’m not sure if he likes you yet.”

“Oh,” Markov drooped, and Marinette held out her hands for him to settle in to.

“We can always ask though,” she continued with a happy chirp. “And if you can’t then we can always hold our own battle after school one day. I’m sure Nino would love to have a chance to set up all his music and get all of us singing different songs than what the school will let us, and we can pick a day that we’re all free.”

Markov nodded before spinning as he heard Max calling him, seeing him standing in the canteen doorway looking a little panicked.

“I would appreciate that Marinette. I must go now, but thank you for explaining it to me,” he called as he started zooming towards his friend, already planning what sort of song he would like to sing for his friends.


	5. 3 - x's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The class want to help Markov celebrate his birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After Chapter 2 (Text Speak) of Markov and Friends

“Come along Markov, it’s time to head to school.”

Markov whirred happily as he flew across the room and settled in to Max’s bag. He was looking forward to today as Max had said that his friends all wanted to celebrate his birthday with him. Although technically no one had given birth to him, it had been one full year since Max had finished constructing his portable body, so he supposed the term was accurate in a way. He had been researching what occurred on birthdays, and while he would be unable to eat any of the foods that seemed to be typically present, he could try to participate in the various games that had been hinted.

Pin the tail on the donkey sounded fascinating, though potentially painful. And he wasn’t sure where they would keep the donkey when not stabbing it with pins.

~~

Markov twirled small circles in the air by Max’s shoulder as he finished putting his things away in the locker, trying to contain his excitement. He didn’t want to be a bother and be made to stay in the bag until break time, or confiscated again, if he could help it.

Max shook his head fondly as he closed the door, and turned to walk out the room. Markov trailed after him and they walked in companionable silence across the school and up the stairs. A small part of his processors noted that they hadn’t run in to any of their classmates like they did on most other mornings, but he ignored it as unimportant.

They reached the classroom door and Max pushed it open, and then waved his hand with a smile so that he could enter first.

“Oh, thank you Max, that is most ki-“

“Surprise!”

Markov froze mid-air, surprised at the sight of all of Max’s class standing in a semi-circle around the door holding small flags and streamers and wearing party hats. Alix was blowing a small plastic instrument that made a buzzing sound, and Juleka held a sparkly paper horn to her mouth.

“Happy birthday Markov!”

“You’re a whole year old now, congrats.”

“Yeah, happy birthday little dude.”

“Oh, this is so exciting! I’ve never been to a robots birthday before!”

“Urgh, celebrating a robot’s birthday is ridiculous, but fine. Happy birthday robot.”

Markov hovered there speechless as each member of the class gave their congratulations to him. This was more than he had ever expected. He displayed the watery eye emoji that he had programmed in a while ago.

“Thank you so much my friends. This was very kind of you. I am so happy that you are willing to celebrate my birthday with me like this.”

They all laughed, and Marinette reached forward to stick a small party hat to the side of his head where it wouldn’t get in the way of his propeller and a “birthday boy” sticker to the other side. He made a happy sound, and spun round on the spot.

“This is a most wonderful day! Are we going to play any games?”

“Maybe later Markov, but for now I’m afraid class needs to start,” Madame Bustier said as she walked in the room, a warm smile on her face. “You may stay out if you like, as today we are having a special lesson, covering how birthdays are celebrated in different parts of the world, and we’ll be trying some of the different activities.”

She winked at him and walked to her desk. He swapped his display to hearts which he pulsed, to the delight of the class, and flew to sit on Max’s desk. Today really was going to be a wonderful day.


	6. 16 - At the Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markov is confused by the beach in Paris

Markov looked around the area that he and Max were meeting the class and tilted his head slightly sideways.

“Max, I thought you said we were meeting them at the beach?”

Max smiled at him as he pushed his glasses further up his nose.

“We are Markov. This is the beach.”

Markov spun around slowly again, looking at the toys, games, deck chairs, sun umbrellas, palm trees, and mini golf course that were within view on the blocked off roadway, and then focused on the water mister that had suddenly turned on. He backed away from it, then shifted so Max was between him and it.

“Max, I do not understand. I thought beaches had sand and access to the water, but this has neither,” he said as he looked at over the railings to the Seine several feet below.

“The most commonly thought of beaches have sand yes, but there are also stone, pebble, or mud beaches, and manmade beaches such as these. In previous years the beaches,” Max made quotation marks with his fingers, “in Paris have been made with sand, but they have chosen to use grass instead this year. And there is water access at one of the others, but since you cannot be near water and the chances of Kim and Alix forgetting that and splashing you are rather high, we all agreed to meet at this one so you could join us. We simply need to keep you away from the water misters here.”

Markov was silent as he processed this. The class had changed their plans for him?

“You should not have changed your plans because of me, I know that the hot weather means you like to go in the water and if my joining you means that  you do not get to swim-“

“It’s fine Markov,” Max interrupted with a soft smile. “There are plenty of days over the summer for me to go with them to the other beaches.  But today was about meeting up with everyone. And you are included in that everyone. We are all looking forward to trying to play mini golf with you if you are able to hold the club. And if you can’t then you can help someone plot their trajectory and force, if you want to that is.”

“Thank you Max, I would like that very much.”

He turned as he heard shouting and saw the majority of the class walking down the stairs from the upper roadway towards them. Today was going to be fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I was trying to find more info about the beach the kids go to in one of the "Miraculous Adventures" comic, I found that Paris holds events each summer called "Paris Plages", where they set up areas and events and block off bits of waterways for people to play in! So this was based on that ^_^
> 
> https://en.parisinfo.com/discovering-paris/major-events/paris-plages
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I am really struggling with ideas for day 17 (Mari the Model), so if I don't post tomorrow that's why. Sorry >_<


	7. 21 - Picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markov tries to join in during a class picnic

Markov was carefully taking the tray of only slightly wonky gingerbread-people that he and Max had brought to the picnic over to Mylene so she could take another when he saw Kim stand up and start to stretch.

“That was great, but who’s up for burning off some energy now? C’mon people, let’s play some games!”

Most of the class groaned, several flopping down on to the blanket or saying things to Kim that Markov was programmed not to repeat. He took the people back to the centre of the blanket then flew over to Kim.

“Give it a rest Kim, we only just finished. I’m not running round for at least ten, maybe fifteen minutes,” Alix moaned as she leaned backwards on her hands.

“You’re just scared you won’t keep up. I wasn’t even planning to run around much shorty, just play a bit of catch or Frisbee.”

“With your aim that would be a lot of running round,” Alix muttered which caused Kim to scowl.

“I would be willing to play games with you! What does playing catch or Frisbee require?”

Kim’s face brightened and he pumped his fist.

“Sweet! Catch is throwing a ball at each other, and we can make things more challenging by moving around, and frisbee is throwing this flat disc. Do you want to throw or catch first?” Kim asked, looking excited as he picked up the disc he’d mentioned.

“I think you should throw it first Kim, so I can watch how you do it. I have never tried to throw anything before.”

“Haven’t you? Ok, watch closely then. See, you’ve got to keep it level,” Kim started as they moved away from the quiet murmurings of the class on the blanket, “and then flick it out like this while keeping it balanced.”

The disc flew across the grass in an almost perfectly straight line before swerving at the end. Markov raced after it and caught up to it as it landed on the grass, then took it back to Kim.

“I understand. So the purpose is for me to catch it?”

“Pretty much. Think you can do it?”

“I will try.”

Markov backed away from Kim along the line that the Frisbee had taken last time and watched carefully as Kim brought his arm back. He tracked the disc as it was flicked towards him, and moved himself to intercept it. He reached out his claw to grab at it, and suddenly found himself pulled as soon as he tried to stop it.

“EeeeeEEEEEEEeeeeeeee,” he called as he was spun through the air, and then he hit the floor and rolled. He heard the class shouting his name and the ground shook as they ran towards him, and before he could sit himself up he was lifted and Max was running his hands over him to check for damage.

“I do not think I am able to play picnic games.”


	8. 7 - Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plagg and Tikki move around strangely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After Chapter 3 (Unexpected Interruption) of Markov and Friends

Markov sat inside of Adrien’s locker and increased the brightness subtly again so Plagg and Tikki wouldn’t notice. They were moving around each other strangely and he was having a hard time tracking their shadows with his screen illuminating so little, but he also didn’t want to hurt them if they should look his way.

They appeared to be holding hands, and spinning around each other in time with the quiet music playing from the phone, with Plagg’s ears twitching around and his tail curling happily. But he wasn’t sure of the purpose of the movements, and he didn’t want to interrupt them to ask just yet.

The shadow that was Plagg seemed to grab Tikki and tip her over backwards, and he saw a small arm fling out as one of her legs lifted in the air, which made no difference since they were both floating anyway.

He was terribly confused.

The song ended, and they separated and then the music stopped as the shadows moved in front of the phone.

_Turn down the light it hurts_

“Oh, I am sorry P, I was trying to see what you were doing better. You were so close together it was hard to distinguish your shadows. Please, what was it you were doing?”

He dimmed his screen back down to the original level as he saw words appearing on the screen.

_We were dancing it’s when you move in time with the music for fun_

“Oh! I have heard of dancing. I am aware that there are many different types, but I have not researched them yet. Is this the next thing we will be learning about during class?”

_No we were having fun we go back to cheese now_

“That is a shame. It looked fascinating.”

He saw his friends turn to each other, and then suddenly Tikki’s shadow approached him, and he was aware of something gripping the sides of his head just as the music started to play again. Startled, he didn’t object when she started to pull him around the locker space in the same pattern he had seen them moving in together.

“T? What are you doing?”

She stopped pulling him for a moment and pointed him at the tablet screen.

_She’s teaching you to dance have fun_

Markov was startled, but quickly started to pay attention. He would like to demonstrate his new skills to Max later.


	9. 19 - Cuddle Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markov instigates Cuddle Time!

“Max, you have been at your desk for several hours without a break. I think it would be wise to stop for the night.”

Markov hovered while Max simply glanced at the clock then hunched further over his workspace.

“Not now Markov. I am trying to understand why the circuitry for your new appendage isn’t working as it is meant to.”

Markov stayed for a few more moments until he realised that Max was not going to stop without more prompting. He hummed, then flew to the small space that was his and picked up his hero plushies before returning to Max and dropping them next to his arm, causing the boy to jump.

“Max, I really must insist that you stop for five minutes to engage in some Cuddle Time.”

Max slowly looked up from the toys to Markov wearing a very confused expression.

“Cuddle time?”

“Yes. I have recently learnt that cuddling is beneficial on both an emotional and biological level. Cuddling can release hormones which reduce stress and increase happiness, while also lowering your blood pressure and improving your quality of sleep so you are more rested and alert. Cuddling can also help you form stronger emotional bonds, and while my Ladybug and Chat Noir are not warm humans you can form bonds with studies suggest that cuddling toys also provides the benefits from cuddling. So will you take a short break to cuddle before you go back to work? Please?”

Markov waited while Max sat in silence and stared at him, then slowly picked up the two toys and held them in his hands.

“Where did you learn about cuddling?”

“In school,” Markov said, remembering how Alya had explained what she and Nino was doing, and then helping him research why it ‘felt so good’.

Max nodded as he lifted the toys to his shoulder, giving a short laugh as he held out his other hand.

“Ok Markov, I’ll take a short break. If cuddling can help form stronger emotional bonds, would you like to strengthen ours for a while?”

Switching to his happy eyes, Markov flew straight to Max’s free shoulder and was immediately held against it. He felt Max sigh and finally relax as he leaned back in his chair.

“Yes Max, I’d like that a lot.”


	10. 17 - Mari the Model

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markov thinks Marinette is the victim of an Akuma attack, because why else would she only be a foot tall?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before Chapter 4 (A Reveal, of sorts) of Markov and Friends

Markov followed Max back in to the classroom at the end of lunch but stopped abruptly as he tried to process what he was seeing at Marinette and Alya’s desk. Alya was slowly moving around a humanoid figure standing on the desk, taking pictures with her phone and having a conversation with Marinette. But the figure on the desk appeared to _be_ Marinette?

He made himself move forward again, and kept his camera on the strange sight as he moved through the class. The mini Marinette seemed identical in every way to the girl from what he could see, besides the fact it was only a foot tall. The clothing was identical to her usual outfit, down to the stitching on the trousers and jacket. It had the same shade of hair tied up in the same style, and as he circled around he then saw that the eyes were the same colour, but seemed flat and lifeless as he got closer. He even saw the small earrings she never took off. It was truly remarkable.

“Excuse me Alya, was there an Akuma attack during lunch that has turned Marinette in to a doll?”

“ _What?_ ” a voice screeched, immediately followed by a loud thump and the desk shaking, which caused the figure to fall over. Alya started laughing and let her hands and phone fall to the desk, and then Marinette’s normal sized head popped up from under the desk, quickly followed by her hand which started rubbing the back of it.

“Why do you think I was turned oh yeah, eh heh. No Markov, I’m fine. This is Mari the model! I finally finished making her clothes over lunch so I brought her in to show Alya and the girls. Isn’t she great?”

Markov looked between the girl and the doll several times, noting the very few differences and incredible number of similarities.

“She is truly impressive Marinette. You said her name is Mari?”

Marinette smiled brightly at him, climbing up on to her seat and reaching out to stand the doll up again and then play with her arms so the doll waved at him.

“Yes! Since she’s basically a smaller version of me, I thought she should have a smaller version of my name,” she said, looking down at the doll with a softer smile.

Markov nodded to show he understood the logic.

“Well, I am truly glad that you are not the victim of an Akuma attack Marinette. It would be most unfortunate if you were to get turned in to a doll.”

Markov watched with interest as she suddenly froze, then her head jerked up and she stared at him with wide panicky eyes. He was going to ask her the reason for her strange reaction when Max called him, as class was about to start, and he happily flew across the room to his seat as she spluttered behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write a story based on Markov trying to draw Mari and being really bad at it, but the more I look at his claw/gripper and think about him flying and having to put pressure on a page, the more I just don't see it working. Which sucks because I really, REALLY wanted to do it and it would have been cute and I'm sorry TT__TT  
> Stupid logic brain ruining my fun


	11. 20 - Puns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markov asks Adrien about something he heard during an attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After Chapter 4 (A Reveal of sorts) of Markov and Friends

“Adrien, are you available now to answer some questions?”

Adrien turned to him with a polite smile and lifted an eyebrow.

“Yes Markov? What do you need?”

“I was hoping you would be able to help me understand something that happened during yesterday’s Akuma attack that I am confused about.”

Adrien’s smile dropped slightly and he quickly looked around to see if anyone else was listening, then hunched forward towards him and started talking more quietly.

“Markov, you know I can’t really tell you anything about what I did yesterday-”

“It is nothing to do with the thing you asked me not to discuss Adrien, but rather I am confused about some of the things that you said.”

Adrien blinked a few times as he sat back, brow furrowed and head tilted to the side.

“Things I said? Like what?”

“You mispronounced several words and gave others odd inflections. Could you please explain why you said fur-midable instead of formidable and that you were 'feline fine' instead of feeling?”

Adrien’s mouth dropped open to form an ‘o’, then it shut quickly and widened into a grin.

“Oh, that! I was using puns Markov!”

“Puns?”

“Yes! Puns are when you use words in clever or funny ways, so they get used as jokes a lot. So you could use a word that has several meanings in a way that it’s not clear which meaning you’re using, or there are words that sound similar to each other but mean completely different things. Like, hmm,” he trailed off, tapping his chin as he thought before snapping his fingers.

“Why did it take so long for the robot to eat lunch? He was taking bytes instead of megabytes!”

Markov tilted his head sideways and watched as Adrien’s smile faltered.

“Ok, that wasn’t a great example. How about why are fish so smart? Because they’re always in school!”

He looked at Markov hopefully.

“Because fish swim in schools?” Markov asked slowly, and Adrien nodded as he smile grew. “But what system are we using to measure the intelligence of fish?”

“Dude, you’re not teaching Markov your bad jokes are you?”

Adrien gasped and turned to Nino who had just sat down next to him.

“My jokes aren’t bad, they’re extremely punny!”

Nino groaned but Markov perked up.

“Oh! I see! That was very good Adrien! I think I shall research puns and see if I can add them to my conversations in future.”

He turned to fly back to Max’s desk as Madame Bustier entered the room, but still heard Nino’s quiet “What have you done?!” quite clearly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very not good at puns, so I apologise if these suck or aren't actually puns. If they aren't, just pretend that Adrien told something hilarious and clever, please? >_<
> 
> I'm getting this up early because I'm now not home till Friday, so tomorrows prompt will go up with Fridays when I get back. See you all then ^(^_^)^


	12. 4 - Caught!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markov tries to help Max and Kim by fetching drinks from the fridge

“Max you have been working for over two hours now, I think you and Kim are in need of a break.”

Max leaned back from his desk and glanced at the clock, then groaned and fell backwards, taking his glasses off so he could rub at his eyes as Kim similarly slumped back in his own chair.

“You’re right Markov, stopping for a while would probably be beneficial. Could you go fetch us drinks please?”

“Sure thing Max!”

“Thank you. Don’t forget your basket.”

Max picked up the wire basket Markov used to carry around awkward objects at home, and helped Markov hook the handle over his claw on to his arm so he could still use his gripper.

He let himself out of Max’s room and flew to the kitchen and settled the basket on the counter next to the fridge, the floated up to grab hold of the door handle, and with a small jerk popped the door open. He swung his arm sideways as he let go, as he had seen Max do to make the door swing wider, and quickly darted inside the fridge, dropping slightly so he was lined up with the shelf the water bottles were on.

They were lying on their sides and stacked up, so he reached forward delicately to grip the lid of one of the top row when he heard a soft whumph, and the small internal light turned off.

Oh. He turned around and increased his displays brightness so he could see that the door had swung shut behind him, trapping him inside.

Well. This was a problem.

He flew across to the door and tried pushing it, but nothing happened. He pushed harder but again, nothing moved. He settled down on the shelf and considered his options. The door was fairly thick, and there was a seal around the edge which was preventing it from opening again straight away, so the likelihood of him being able to free himself was minimal. So his only chance of escaping was to wait for the seal to loosen so he could open the door, by which point Max would notice something was wrong and come investigate, or call for help. Both of which would defeat the point of him getting the drinks in the first place.

He settled on the shelf, deciding to wait for a while before trying to open the door again. He turned around, to examine the food in the fridge, and saw the cheese he had bought this week to study. Well, he’d never studied cheese while it was still in the fridge before he supposed.

The internal timer he had set went off, so he wrapped the cheese back up, then positioned himself so he’d have a run up to the door, hoping the momentum would help.

He rushed forward and braced himself for impact, only to keep going as the door was opened. Startled, he didn’t stop himself in time to prevent him from crashing in to his wire basket, which got caught on the fruit bowl, and all three fell off the side of the counter to land on the floor, with Markov buried underneath with a snapped banana.

He heard Kim laughing loudly, and apparently hitting the counter top.

“That was brilliant! We should have filmed it. Let’s set it up again, and we can get some string caught in his propeller too and it’d be perfect.”

“Kim, no.”


	13. 11 - "Marry Me?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir dropped to one knee, and pulled his hand from behind his back to hold out a red rose with a ring tied to the stem.
> 
> “Ladybug, my darling, you are the most glorious person I know. Marry me?”

Chat Noir dropped to one knee, and pulled his hand from behind his back to hold out a red rose with a ring tied to the stem.

“Ladybug, my darling, you are the most glorious person I know. Marry me?”

Ladybug squealed, clasping her hands under her chin as she spun in a circle before reaching down to take the rose from him.

“Oh Chat Noir, this is my dream come true! Of course I will.”

Markov watched the scene in the park with confusion, before turning to Alya who was covering her mouth with her hand.

 “Alya,” Markov said, floating closer to the girl’s ear so he could talk quietly.

“Yes Markov?”

“Why are Kim and Sabrina dressed as Chat Noir and Ladybug?”

“Because Nino wanted to make another film,” she said with a soft smile, and he saw her look away from the acting towards Nino.

Markov hummed in frustration.

“Ah, I see. And why are they saying things that do not match their previously established routines and conversations that I have in my database?”

Alya paused, then blinked at him a few times.

“What part of what Kim’s saying doesn’t match Chat Noir? I’ve filmed Chat being way more over the top than what we’ve got Kim saying.”

Markov rolled his eyes around the display, which startled a laugh from Alya.

“Exactly Alya. Kim is being to subdued to be Chat Noir and so he is unconvincing, even with his acting.”

“Acting? Kim isn’t acting Markov, he’s always like that,” Alix muttered as she walked behind them to get to the bench where Rose had set up snacks.

Alya was looking at him thoughtfully when he turned back from tracking Alix, so he tilted his head sideways.

“So you’re saying you know what Chat Noir would say and do better than I, the person who runs the Ladyblog, do huh? Fine. Let’s see who knows them best. Today’s Wednesday, so I’ll give you until school on Monday to rewrite the script and then we’ll ask the class whose version is more believable.”

“I’m not saying that Alya. But perhaps Chat Noir would be willing to help you revise his dialogue so it is more believable?”

Alya blinked at him again. He was getting used to this reaction from people, even if it did still confuse him.

“As you said Alya, you run the Ladyblog. It would be fairly simple for you to ask him to help you create more realistic dialogue for the script. He wouldn’t even need to meet you in person as he is aware of where you go to school and could leave his ideas in your classroom.”

Alya was slowly nodding her head, and he noticed that everyone had moved slightly closer to listen in.

“That… that is a brilliant idea Markov! I’ll do that right away! Kim, you can stop now, we might be redoing the script. Oh, I hope he’ll be willing to help!”

Markov hummed happily to himself as Alya tapped at her phone excitedly, and he noted that Adrien had lowered the giant microphone he’d been holding up, looking happy and excited. He kept turning, observing everyone’s reaction, before stopping at Marinette.

“Marinette, I don’t think you should eat that clipboard, it has very little nutritional value.”


	14. 8 - A Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max explains kissing

“Max, why do people kiss?”

Max sat back in his chair and pushed his glasses up his nose as he frowned thoughtfully.

“People kiss for many different reasons. Most often it’s to show affection in some way for the person or object that you are kissing. My parents will kiss my head or cheek to show that they love me. Sometimes a person will kiss another person’s injuries in order to demonstrate that they care, and to make the injured person feel better, though there is no scientific proof that this actually works. There are also the small cheek kisses you may have observed when people greet each other, which are part of a social ritual. Why do you want to know?”

Markov settled on the desk next to Max and tilted his display up at him.

“I saw Mylene and Ivan kiss as they were leaving school today, but when they saw I was watching they both became flustered and left. I do not understand what I did to upset them, I was only curious as to what they were doing, so I wanted to know if there was data I was missing.”

Max gave a small laugh as he sat forward again.

“Some people don’t like being watched when they kiss. They think it is a private moment. And considering how shy Ivan and Mylene are I would suspect they would fall under that category. You can apologise to them when you see them tomorrow, I am sure they will be fine if you explain why you were watching.”

“I will do that then. Thank you for explaining it to me Max.”

“You’re welcome Markov.” Max turned back to his tablet and tapped at it to wake it up so he could go back to his homework.

“Is being kissed nice Max?”

Max paused, and looked back at Markov thoughtfully. He carefully reached over and picked him up.

“I think it is, but you should probably decide for yourself,” he said, before dropping a small kiss on the side of Markov’s head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short, but I was a little stumped for this one. I know there was so much I could have done but none of it wanted to work right.  
> And I'm starting to realise that my Max is pretty OOC from the show, but I don't know how to fix him at this point? >_< So I AM aware of it, and, just, yeah. Sorry
> 
> Also!!! Look at this! Peppermint_Miraculous did a Markov and Kwami story that is super awesome!!! Absolutely nothing to do with anything I've done but I love it and want to share it with people who like Markov in case you haven't seen it! https://archiveofourown.org/works/17693963


	15. 5 - Baking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markov's first ever attempt at baking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After Chapter 5 (Shopping Trip) of Markov and Friends

Markov looked on as Max measured out the ingredients for a fairly simple biscuit recipe they had found online for them to start with, as Max admitted he wasn’t terribly familiar with cooking either when Markov said he wanted to learn.

“What do we do first Max?”

“We’ve turned on the oven to preheat to one hundred sixty degrees, so the first step is to cream the butter, which means we mix it till it’s soft I think. It’s in the mixer already, so just turn the dial to number three.” Max said over his shoulder as he looked through one of the kitchen cupboards.

Markov gripped the dial and twisted it, and then leaned forward so he could see the mixing blade spin around and smear the butter in the bowl until it looked less like cubes. Max stood next to him, holding a small bottle as he nodded so Markov twisted the dial back to off.

“Now we add the sugar and vanilla and mix it more. I don’t think you can handle the vanilla, so pour the sugar in carefully from your side.”

Markov gripped the side of the bowl Max had measured the sugar in to carefully, and tried to keep it balanced as he lifted it high enough that he could tip it over the edge in to the mixer. A few clumps got stuck, so he gently tapped the bowls together, then flipped it upside down to tap again.

“Good job. I think three will be enough again. The instructions really aren’t clear.”

Markov turned the dial as Max frowned over the instructions on his tablet, and watched as the butter and sugar mixed, some bits not quite being caught by the blade and sticking to the side. Was that normal?

“Next is the flour, and we mix it all together...”

He repeated what he had done with the sugar, only spilling a little as a cloud puffed up over the edge of the mixer. He set the bowl down on the counter and went back to the dial. Everything else had been on number three so logic said that this would be too. Just as he twisted the dial round Max cried out,

“No wait-“

A huge cloud of white puffed in to the air as the mixer whirred to life. Markov was confused and floated backwards out of the way when he saw Max scramble forward and shut everything off. He shook himself a few times, trying to dislodge the flour that was covering his camera, and then when the cloud had settled he looked at Max, who was completely covered.

He believed the correct term for this situation was “Oops.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting covered in flour is a necessary part of baking, right? Or have I been doing it wrong all these years?


	16. 22 - Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markov starts to think about the future

“Hey Markov, what do you want to be in the future?” Alix asked as soon as the door closed behind Max and Madame Bustier.

Markov floated down to Alix’s desk and settled on it, tilting his head back to look up at her.

“I am not sure I understand the question Alix. I am a robot, and I will always be a robot.”

Alix stared at him blankly then sighed and dropped her head forward as Kim laughed quietly from the other desk.

“I meant what job would you want to do? You could probably go work for some fancy science place sorting out data, or NASA plotting spaceship courses, or you could maybe go to Mars and discover life or something!” Alix said with an excited look as she bounced in her seat.

Markov thought for a moment before tilting his head to the side.

“But I do not think Max would be able to go to Mars with me, so I would be lonely.”

“Oh, right,” Alix said, slouching back down in her chair.

“What is it you like to do Markov?” Mylene asked as she put down her pen and leaned her head on her hand.

“I like to help Max with his research, and his experiments, and I have been enjoying learning to bake. We have brought our newest attempt in to share at lunch, I am looking forward to seeing what you all think! We made sure we used sugar instead of salt this time, do not worry. But most of all I like to spend time with all of you, my friends!”

Mylene made a cooing noise as she reached over to pat him on his head, and Alix made a distressed sound as she pulled a face.

“I’m sure none of us are going anywhere for a while Markov, so we can spend time with you.”

“Ok, but what do you want to look like in the future Markov? Do you want another arm? Maybe legs?” Kim asked, putting his pen down and leaning back in his chair.

“Another arm would possibly be beneficial at some point, as well as a more dexterous appendage, although my current one is useful for almost all of my current activities. But I do not know about legs. My understanding is that they tend to hurt a lot. I have heard you complain about yours hurting quite often Kim, especially after gym class.”

He paused as he heard something from the hallway.

“Please continue to do your work, Madame Bustier is returning and if she thinks I am distracting you there is the possibility that I will be banned from this class as well.”

Kim yelped as he grabbed for his pen and hunched over his desk only moments before their teacher opened the door and she and Max walked back in.

Markov started to go back to his space at the end of the desk when he paused, and changed direction to fly down to the front of the class and take a worksheet from the desk under Madame Bustier’s amused gaze, carrying it back up to his place and picking up Max’s spare pen.

Maybe he should start making plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to anyone who read the not-quite-fluffy previous version of this. I'm not sure this one is quite up to standard either, but it has less disturbing mental images at any rate and is the best I can do at the moment


	17. 26 - Midnight Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Adrien stop by for a visit during the night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After Chapter 7 (Explanations) but before Chapter 8 (New Normal) of Markov and Friends

Markov woke up and looked around the dark room. His internal clock told him that it was now eleven fifty two, which was confusing as he was programmed to stay on charge and in rest mode until six fifty the next morning. Max was in his bed and breathing gently, meaning that he was asleep and had been for a while, so what had woken him?

Max’s phone flared to life next to him, and he turned to it as the screen unlocked, and tapped to the messaging app.

“P? Is that you? Why are you here? Are you alright?” he asked at the lowest possible volume.

The phone quit out of the app and turned itself off, and was set back down where it had been, and then Markov felt a tug on his arm. He started his propeller and let himself be pulled towards the window, until he bumped in to it.

“P?” he called, uncertain. He felt a pat on the side of his head, then saw the window lock flick undone and the glass slowly swing open.

He darted outside and gently pushed the window back, not wanting to let any heat out which might wake up Max. He saw the lock flick back in to place and let go, wondering where Plagg would take him next when he heard a whistle from above him. He looked up and saw Ladybug standing on the roof so he headed up there.

Ladybug had her arms wrapped around Adrien, who was wrapped in a blanket and shivering slightly.

“Good evening Adrien, Ladybug. Is there something I can help you with?”

“Hello Markov,” Ladybug replied as Adrien waved a hand. “I’m really sorry to wake you, but we wanted to talk to you after class but didn’t get a chance.”

“Of course,” he started but paused as he saw the blanket around Adrien’s neck move by itself and then a lump was moving down. Adrien huffed at it, but just snuggled further in to Ladybug’s arms.

“You know you have to keep things secret, right?” Adrien asked, and waited for him to nod before continuing. “Great, we trust you to do your best. Now, Plagg and Tikki have told us that you’ve been a really good friend to them and they love meeting with you, so we want to know if there’s anything we can do for you? Anything that would make it easier to talk to them, or be more comfortable in my locker?”

Markov stopped and thought about it for only a moment.

“Would it be possible for you to acquire another phone Adrien, so that I do not have to use Max’s to type on? Occasionally messages get sent and it is a little awkward to explain them if I cannot delete them before they are seen.”

“That’s easy enough. I’ve got a tablet I don’t use much. I can set it up for you all to use and leave that in my locker with a battery pack and cable.”

“Thank you. And would it be possible to have drawings of them? I would like to know what my friends look like beyond their shadows.”

Ladybug laughed gently and reached out a hand towards him, ignoring the whine Adrien made, so he floated forward to settle on to it.

“Of course. I can try to do a few sketches and put them on the tablet before the next gym class for you. Is there anything else you want or need? Anything at all?”

“No thank you Ladybug. It is very kind of you to offer, but I do not need anything from you and do not wish to inconvenience you. Thank you for allowing me to continue being friends with P and T. I will do everything I can to keep both them and yourselves secret and protected!”

Ladybug lifted him up and placed a gentle kiss on the side of his head.

“That is very sweet of you Markov. Do you need Plagg’s help to get back in to Max’s room?”

“Yes please, he locked the window behind me so Max could stay warm.”

“Ok. Goodnight Markov.”

“Goodnight,” he called as he flew back down to the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely happy with this, but I'm kinda sleep deprived and what I WANT to do isn't working so... hopefully this is fluffy enough?


	18. 10 - Movie Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The class go see a movie together, and Markov has the wrong idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After Chapter 8 (New Normal) of Markov and Friends

Markov held on to the back of Max’s coat as they made their way out of the cinema, not wanting to lose him in the crowd. He didn’t let go until everyone had gathered on the pavement out the front and people were starting to say goodbye, at which point he floated in to the middle of the gap they’d left and looked around at everyone.

“Did you all enjoy your movie date together?”

There was a mixture of chokes, gasps, splutters, and laughs at his question.

“Date?” Alix finally managed, eyes wide.

“Yes. Rose explained that doing something you enjoy such as going out for food and watching a movie with people you like is a date. The majority of you all met for food before the movie, and then you all watched it together, so that means this outing was a date, yes?”

He was starting to doubt his analysis of the situation, given then number of hands that were currently hitting foreheads or rubbing at eyes.

“Markov, this wasn’t a date. Dates are when a boy and a girl-” Max started, to be cut off by Rose.

“No they aren’t! They can be between two girls or two boys too!”

“Fine. Dates are between two people-”

“It can be more than two, some people are poly,” Alya cut in with a wide smile.

“But if we say more than two then he’s going to keep thinking that this was a date,” Max said, starting to look frustrated.

“So we explain that this isn’t but some other people do have more than two. It’s not that difficult,” said Alix, who had got over her shock and was now grinning widely.

“Anyway Markov,” Max talked over the girls. “A date is a pre-planned activity between two or more people who like each other who want to get to know each other better, that normally has a romantic element to it.”

“Not always,” Nino said. “I don’t go on dates with Alya to get to know her better at this point, just to spend time with her. And I wouldn’t say going to the music store is romantic.”

Markov was starting to get confused.

“But this outing to eat and go to the cinema was pre-planned, and you all like each other a great deal. And you learned new things about each other by your reactions to the movie. I do not understand why this is not counted as a date.”

Several people groaned again, and Alix stepped forward.

“Look Markov, to make this easy dates are doing stuff with a person you maybe want to kiss. Some people want to kiss just one person, others want to kiss a couple of different people. But it’s only a date when you plan to go somewhere together with that person or people and you all think of it as a date beforehand.”

“Alix, you’re ignoring people who don’t like kissing with that explanation!” Rose gasped, looking horrified, and Alix rolled her eyes.

“Or people who like to stay in,” Kim added

“I know, but you can practically see the steam coming off Markov’s head right now, and my explanation covers it better than yours apparently did. You got that Markov, or you still confused?”

“I think I understand. Max has explained kisses to me before. So it is only a date if you wish to kiss or be kissed by the other person or people?”

“Eeeh, more or less. We can work out a better explanation for you later, but for now that will do.”

“So everyone coming to the movie together was not a date even though Rose and Juleka, Ivan and Mylene, Nino and Alya, and Adrien and Marinette all like to kiss each other?” he tried to clarify, and was met with more chokes and gasps.

“No,” Alix started patiently. “Because Kim, Max, Nathaniel, and I don’t have anyone here we want to kiss.”

“It could have been a group date if everyone had come as a couple,” Rose started, but Markov lost track of what she was saying when everyone else there shouted her name.

Human customs were so confusing.


	19. 2 - Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markov attempts a Dramatic Reveal for Plagg and Tikki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set after the end of Markov and Friends, but all you need to know is that Markov has been learning to bake and bringing his attempts to school to share with the class.

Markov undid Adrien’s locker and flew up as the door swung open, quickly letting himself inside and pulling the door with him. He turned around to see Tikki’s shadow by the tablet with several messages waiting for him, and a piece of cheese being waved around above a moving dent in Plagg’s favourite cheese box-seat which disappeared as Markov watched. The small box covered in Marinette’s handkerchief was sitting in the middle of the space, just as he had requested.

He floated over to read the messages, amused by the way she shadow appeared to twitch and fidget.

_M said we couldn’t look till you got here_

_A threatened p with string cheese for a week if he did_

_So we haven’t_

_But everyone sounded excited in class so it was hard_

Markov bounced nodded, then spun around with his happy eyes on.

“Yes! I am very proud of what I have made this time, and I am happy I am able to share it with you. I will need to find a way of thanking Adrien and Marinette for their help.”

He and Max had brought his newest attempt at baking to school in small boxes, and had quietly asked Marinette for her help in sneaking some to his friends, as Max had only portioned out a piece each for his classmates. She had very kindly not eaten her piece after he explained his plans, instead sharing Adrien’s, and had wrapped hers up so he could attempt a Dramatic Reveal for his friends.

He unpopped the lid of the box through the fabric, and then gripped the edge of the lid and tilted his head up. Tikki’s shadow was rather large on the wall, meaning she was extremely close to him, and Plagg’s hadn’t moved from his box, but he was at least sitting up now with his ears twitching.

He played a fanfare noise he had found online the night before as he flipped the lid off the box, revealing the small slice of cheesecake with chocolate sauce swirls across the top. Plagg’s seat suddenly flew backwards and his shadow grew to match the size of Tikki’s.

He felt himself being pushed back slightly as a chunk of the topping was scooped from the side of the cake, lifted up, and then vanished completely.

Another slightly smaller scoop was taken from the opposite side and also vanished, and then Tikki’s shadow seemed to drop a few centimetres as her arms pulled close to her body. Bigger chunks started to disappear straight from the side that Plagg was on, and then Tikki’s side started to match, with the added disappearance of the biscuit base.

Markov switched his display to happy eyes as he watched his friends eat. He wasn’t sure if he had gotten his Dramatic Reveal right, since it was supposedly meant to be followed by gasps and exclamations, but a least his friends seemed to be enjoying his cheesecake.


	20. 9 - Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markov's usual space inside Adrien's locker is occupied, and Plagg and Tikki have to explain why

The door to Adrien’s locker swung open and Markov was about to fly in like usual when he was forced to stop by something pushing against him. There was a sizable bundle of flowers taking up most of the level where he normally met his friends. The same something that had stopped him pulled him carefully to the small space that had been made at the bound end of the bundle, where the tablet was propped up against the wall.

“Hello P. It is good to see you today. Why are there flowers inside of Adrien’s locker?” he asked as he settled himself, trying to keep his propeller away from the delicate petals.

_Hi a is being sappy_

“What is sappy?”

_Sappy is being very romantic for no reason_

Markov saw Plagg’s shadow suddenly get pushed sideways and Tikki’s took his place at the touchscreen.

_Flowers aren’t sappy but a has gone overboard_

“Oh, I see. I am not familiar with flowers, I have had no reason to research them before. They seem pleasing to look at, what are they?”

_The small white are daisies the huge brown yellow are sunflowers the fluffy wide are marigolds the white puffs are angelica_

Tikki’s shadow flew away from the tablet for a moment, and he saw two small flowers be picked up and brought over to be set down before him

_They are both cherry blossoms from Parc de Sceaux_

Markov examined all the different flowers closely, and nodded his head.

“Fascinating. And why is he giving flowers?”

_Flowers are pretty and smell nice m likes all the flowers here so he thinks shell be happy_

Markov nodded, looking at the different colours and shapes again.

“Do you think Adrien would mind if I took a flower, so I can give it to Max and make him happy?”

There was a pause, and he saw Tikki’s head wobble from side to side, and then Plagg wave his arms around as he flew over to the tablet and started typing.

_Give it in class so we can watch and sure_


	21. 14 - Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markov has done some research, and has prepared accordingly

As soon as the bell rang to signal the end of the school day Markov flew to the back of the class and hovered next to Rose, who giggled and pulled an envelope from her school bag and held it up for him to take.

“Thank you for you assistance Rose. I hope you have a pleasant evening with Juleka.”

“Aww, thank you Markov, that’s so sweet of you,” she cooed back at him, resting her face in her hands as she leaned on the desk.

Markov bounced his nod and flew back round to hover in front of Max, who was looking at him with a mixture of amusement and confusion. Bemused, he remembered Alya calling it.

“What are you doing Markov?”

Markov moved the envelope slightly closer to Max, who reached out and took it from him.

“Today is Saint Valentine’s Day, and my research suggests that it is appropriate to make sure your loved ones know how you feel about them today. So I have made a gift for you Max, to show you how much I love you!”

Max blinked at it several times before carefully opening it. Several pieces of sparkly confetti fell from the envelope to the desk when he pulled the card out, but Max ignored them as he looked it over. Markov was very proud of the card. He had made it almost entirely himself, with only minimal help from Rose to fold the paper and hold it still while he decorated it.

More confetti and some glitter fell off the card as Max unfolded it, and Markov noticed several other classmates moving closer so they could see what was happening.

“Thank you Markov. You are my best friend, and so I love you too. Just not in the way the holiday is normally celebrated in France. I assume some of your research was from American websites?”

“Oh, yes, some of it was. There was a lot of advice on cards and gifts and chocolates, but Rose helped me to keep the card appropriate and told me not to buy you chocolate.”

“That was very kind of her,” Max said, turning to smile at Rose who was still sitting at her desk.

“But yes, I love the card. I can see you worked very hard on it. Thank you. Is there anything you would like to celebrate the holiday?”

“Oh, no thank you Max. I do not expect anything more from you than you’ve already given me.”

A soft smile spread across Max’s face and he sighed.

“I am so very proud of you Markov. Let’s stop by the computer store on our way home and see if we can get you any more memory chips or upgrades.”

“If that is what you want Max.”


	22. 14 - Valentine's Day version 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alternate version for the Valentine's Day prompt

“Max, why is that billboard declaring its love for someone?”

Max and Kim stopped to look at where Markov was facing with looks of surprise on their faces. One of the electronic boards which normally displayed messages to the public was currently showing a romantic message for someone named Felix, and ended with three  <3 symbols.

“Wow, that’s pretty bold of whoever sent it in. I mean what kind of person actually wants to share their love with everyone in Paris…”

Kim trailed off as the message flickered to the next one, which was to MDC from AA, saying their love was written in the stars. Kim, Max, and Markov all slowly turned round to look at Adrien, who was scratching the back of his head and staring at his feet as he blushed and clutched at Marinette’s fingers.

“Marinette, are you feeling well?” Markov asked as he floated closer to her, observing her darkening cheeks and the lip twitch she seemed to have developed.

“Yes, fine, excuse us,” she said in a notably higher voice than usual, and spun on her heel and dragged Adrien off towards an alleyway through the rest of the group of classmates, which included Nino and Alya who were holding each other up and laughing.

“Max, I think I have missed something important. Can you please explain what has just happened?”

Max was shaking his head and rubbing at the bridge of his nose.

“The people of Paris can submit messages to be displayed on the billboards around the city for Valentine’s Day, and it would seem that Adrien submitted a message for Marinette to see and didn’t warn her beforehand.”

“Oh, I see.” Markov stopped talking as he looked at the alleyway they had disappeared down. “Should we wait for them?”

“No dude. They’re probably going to be a while,” Nino said with a laugh as he and Alya walked past Max.

“Aah,” Markov said as he heard something large and metal fall over in the alleyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on what I found in this link: https://www.frenchentree.com/blog/paris-posts-peoples-valentine-messages-on-city-billboards/


	23. 15 - Secret Dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markov tries to understand more confusing dating behaviour

_*So I’ll meet you outside the pool at 6?*_

_*It’s a date <3*_

“You are going on a date Kim?”

Markov suddenly found himself grabbed out of the air and shoved in to Kim’s bag beside him on the bench with Kim’s hand covering his speaker. He watched, very confused, as Kim held his phone against his chest as he looked around the courtyard, and then slowly relaxed.

“No. I mean, yes, but no. Gah. You can’t tell anyone Markov.”

Markov blinked his display a few times before Kim realised that he was still covering his speaker, and lifted his hand with an embarrassed smile. Markov sat himself up as he tried to organise his thoughts.

“Why do you not want people to know you are going on a date? I thought going on a date was a good thing.”

“Huh? It is a good thing! I just don’t want people to know yet is all.”

“I am afraid I do not understand. Why would you not want people to know?”

Markov quickly went over all the information he had gathered so far regarding dating. A date was when you went out with someone you liked and possibly wished to kiss, to a place such as the movies or a cafe or a rescue centre, and did activities together to have fun, and occasionally (possibly) do homework. They were all activities that Kim did with other people already and seemed to have no problem with people knowing about.

Kim was chewing his lip, and kept glancing around to check they were still alone.

“It’s hard to explain Markov. I know I made a big deal about trying to ask Chloe out before, but this is different. I just want to keep this secret, just for a little bit. Please promise you won’t tell anyone?”

“Ok Kim, I will not tell anyone that you are secretly going on a date.”

“Ooooooooooooooh, Kim’s got a date? Who with and when?”

Markov watched as Alix slung herself over Kim’s shoulders and started to reach for his phone as Kim yelped and tried to scramble away. He tilted his head to the side and wondered if this was maybe the reason behind Kim wanting to keep it a secret.


	24. 18 - Cat Nap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plagg falls asleep, and Markov wants to look after him

“That was most informative T, I shall ask Max if we can try to make macarons soon, though after the attempt with the cookies I think he will seek Marinette’s advice first. Shall we watch another of your videos or one of P’s now?”

_Another of mine p is asleep_

“Asleep?”

Markov turned around to look over at the cheese box Plagg liked to curl up in, and saw the sides moving gently. He upped the brightness slightly so he could make out a lump of shadow in the box, but quickly dimmed it again when he saw Plagg’s ears twitch sharply. He turned back to the tablet when he heard a tapping sound, and moved out of the way of the stylus that was being lowered as he read.

_He said a kept him up late and he’s tired_

“Oh. Should I go then so we are not making noise and bothering him?”

_No he likes you being here just keep your light down_

“I can do that,” he said as he lowered his screen brightness further. “Is he comfortable in the cheese box? Does he require something soft to sleep on? Or perhaps a cover of some sort?”

_He’s curled up but we can give him a sock blanket if you want_

“Curled up?” Markov asked as he flew inside Adrien’s bag, pulling the clean socks out and over to where he thought Tikki would be so she could help him unroll them. He held the toes and watched as the socks started to unroll, and then one was being pulled away from him and over towards Plagg. He dropped the other one neatly on the edge of the bag, then waited by the tablet again.

_Yes like a cat one sec_

Markov watched as the messaging app was flicked to the side so it only took up half the screen, and then a search engine was opened. “Sleeping cats” was typed in, and then it tabbed over to the images section. A wide variety of cats was shown in various poses, but Tikki scrolled down until she tapped a picture, which was enlarged to show a cat on its back in a sink, all four legs in the air and head bent round so it was butting its own hip.

The cursor blinked in the messenger again.

_That’s what he looks like in the cheese box_

“Is that… comfortable?”

Markov was fascinated by the picture, trying to follow where the cat’s spine was.

 _Very_ and then there was a pause before _cats are a liquid_

“…What?”


	25. 25 - Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markov is grateful for the things he's been given

Markov floated in front of his small area in Max’s room and looked around, trying to find a space to put his newest gift. Mylene had bought a selection of badges online, and among them was a NASA badge that she’d thought he would like so had given it to him.

There were his Ladybug and Chat Noir plushies sitting next to his charging dock so he could lean against them as he ‘slept’.

The Ladybug and Chat Noir autographed postcard Adrien had given him with a wink, to go with his plushies.

The small party hat Marinette had made for his last birthday and the birthday boy sticker that Max had put on a piece of card.

The cheese wrapper and cherry blossom from Plagg and Tikki, which seemed to confuse Max but he wouldn’t let them be thrown away.

A small fridge magnet (without the magnet) in the shape of a robot that Ivan had found and thought he’d like.

The nearly full sheet of flower stickers that he’d told Rose he liked, and she’d let him have.

A keychain from the trip to the beach he had helped Juleka to win and she had wanted him to have.

The memory stick from Nino filled with all the songs Markov had liked from the Singing Battle.

A print out of the story Alya had written for him about his epic adventures she thought he was having with his imaginary friends during gym class.

A sketch of him by Nathaniel which he was basing the cover of a short comic off.

A spray painted rainbow by Alix from when she was trying something from a video.

The piece of Frisbee that had snapped off when he had played with Kim at the picnic.

An origami robot from Sabrina from when she had tried to teach him how to fold one in class.

The gold plated charging cable that Chloe had dropped next to him because… no one was entirely sure why.

And the smiley face sticker on another piece of card, with a loopy ‘Well Done’, that Madame Bustier had given to him after he’d handed in his Future Plans worksheet.

He finally settled the badge next to the robot pin and floated back to check it looked ok, nodded once, then flew back to Max who was waiting for him with a smile.


	26. 27 - Fashion Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kwamis host a show for Markov

Markov tried to wait patiently with Adrien as the boy wrote up the interview with him to show to Max after lunch for why he and Marinette had asked to ‘borrow’ him a while. He could hear Marinette giggling and talking to someone from around the side of the roof access, and was starting to be very curious about what they had planned.

“Ok, we’re ready. You all set kitty?”

“Sure thing Bug. Over here Markov,” he said, moving his bag so it was propped up for him to sit on at the short end of a folded over red towel. Adrien waited until Markov was settled before continuing.

“We, well, Marinette Tikki and Plagg, have set up a little show for you, to show you all the latest in Kwami fashion. So first up we have Tikki, sporting cloves, boots, headband and a light summer coat.”

Markov was confused until music started playing and a very odd sight rounded the corner and started to approach him down the towel. A long red cotton sleeve was hanging down and swinging slightly while another was bent in half and propped up against the coat. Black socks seemed to fit over what he assumed were lower legs, and a crochet headband was tied around something large with the bow sitting on top. A sleeveless coat made of a thin red material was swinging around a rounded body, and there were separate segments for each of Tikki’s tail spikes sewn in.

Markov was amazed, and then delighted when Adrien held up a large piece of cardboard next to Tikki so her shadow appeared, and he could see how all the pieces were fitting on to her. She spun slowly and he looked between her and her shadow, cataloguing every detail.

“And next up,” Adrien said as Marinette stepped round the corner trying to hide her smile behind a hand, “is Plagg. Wearing the finest of winter fashion with ear hats, gloves, boots, a scarf, and a tail accessory.”

He looked over to see the items of clothing float in to view, and became concerned. The black and green felt ‘ear hats’ showed that Plagg was clearly not happy, considering how flat against his head they were. His neon green gloved arms were folded across his chest, his black booted feet dragged along the red towel, and the tiny silver bell seemingly tied at the end of his tail was twitching rather violently. Tikki turned around, and he saw her hands go to her hips and she seemed to lean forward, which caused Plagg’s arms to drop and him to straighten up, and flick his untied scarf over his shoulder so it apparently fell down his back as he spun in front of Markov.

“What do you think Markov? I’m sorry we didn’t think of this sooner, but now you can see them without relying on shadows.”

He looked up at Marinette who had dropped her hand and he nodded at her.

“This is a wonderful idea, but I do not want to inconvenience P and T if they do not wish to wear anything. P looks quite uncomfortable.”

Marinette looked down, and Plagg slumped, then scratched at a spot between his scarf and ear hats.

“He says it’s fine Markov, he doesn’t mind wearing them if they help you out.”

“If he is sure. Thank you very much for making them Marinette and Adrien. Will you be making more, in different colours? I understand that having several different versions of something is required for fashion.

Both Marinette and Adrien laughed as the gathered up their things.

“We’ll see Markov, maybe one day.”


	27. 28 - "I Love You"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The class films the scene from Nino's movie, with an improved script

~Happens after “Marry Me?”~

Markov waited next to Adrien as he leaned on the microphone pole while the rest of the class rushed around setting up the last few things before they started filming the revised scene. Max had told him to stay out of the way, so he was trying to while still being able to observe everyone.

“Did I thank you for getting Alya to change the script?” he asked quietly. “Because it was kind of awful before, but I didn’t want to say.”

“You are most welcome Adrien. And you did not, but P has told me how happy you are several times since. And I saw how happy you were when you arrived in class to help.”

Adrien smiled at him and lifted a hand for a fist bump, which Markov gave him, and then Nino called everyone to their places as Marinette finished fussing over the costume and Juleka gave one last flick of her makeup brush over Sabrina’s nose while Kim climbed in to the tree. Adrien lifted the microphone and held it in place as Ivan moved the light boards in position, and Nino gave the signal that filming had started.

Sabrina as Ladybug was standing by a bench, looking up at the rooftops next to the park when Kim jumped down from a tree branch, landing in a roll before popping up. He flashed what Markov assumed was meant to be Chat’s usual smirk to Sabrina as she turned to face him.

“Hi Chat, what are you doing out? I thought it was my turn to patrol solo today.”

“Aaah but my darling bug, I couldn’t bear the thought of missing a chance to see your beautiful face in person,” he said as he grabbed her hand and lifted it to his lips as he bowed.

Sabrina’s impression of Ladybug was quite accurate as she laughed and pulled her hand away, flicking him on the nose as she did.

“Silly Chat. What are you after this time?”

Kim grabbed her hand again and sank to one knee, pulling a plastic rose from the back of his belt and holding it up to her. They had tried to use a real rose, but it hadn’t survived Kim’s attempts at acrobatics.

“I’m after nothing Milady, besides a moment of your time. Because I need to tell you Ladybug, my darling Bugaboo that you are the sun that warms my heart and lights my life, the moon that shows me the way home, which is by your side. You are, and always have been, everything I’ve ever needed, and I just wanted to let you know, I love you.”

Markov had stopped watching Kim when he noticed that Adrien’s mouth was moving in time with the words, but he wasn’t making any noise. He was staring quite intently at something on the other side of the park, and when Markov followed his sight he saw Marinette staring back, a dark blush spreading across her cheeks as her smile grew. He quickly flew up and grabbed the pole when he saw Adrien start to let go with one of his hands, and watched as he lifted his fingers to his lips, then flicked them towards Marinette, and he just managed to keep the fluffy microphone out of the area being filmed.

He looked back to Kim and Sabrina and saw they were still acting, but several classmates seemed to be watching Adrien and Marinette with smug smiles, and he saw Alix passing money to Nathaniel and Alya had her phone pointed at Adrien instead of the acting.

He would have to ask Max later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't get this up yesterday! Life happened.
> 
> But with that, Fluffuary is done! I've shifted the chapters in to timeline order, because it was bugging me something awful to have them all over the place like that were. So if anyone is reading these in the future, then that's why posting dates don't match up with the chapters and the titles are out of order XD
> 
> I just want to thank you for reading my silly fluff stories. All of your kudos and comments mean so much to me, and I cannot express just how happy they've all made me or how much they've helped.
> 
> I'm Alienducky on Tumblr if anyone wants to say hi, but if not, then hopefully see you soon!


	28. 24 - Soulmate AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markov has some new tech which allows him to see the Soulmate strings, and he's excited to share his findings

Markov tried to look at everyone and everything as he followed Max in to the school. He turned the new camera filter on and off as he looked at people and was amazed at the strings flying everywhere and between people.

“Markov, if you use it too much you might break it, please try to be careful,” Max told him with a soft smile and humour in his voice.

“I am sorry. I just find it so exciting to see who everyone is linked to. Do you think that one of your classmates will be one of my strings Max?”

Max shook his head as he opened the locker room door and turned left towards his own.

“I don’t think it’s likely, but we will find out soon enough. Good morning Kim,” he continued to his friend who looked up from tying his shoes and immediately focused on Markov.

“Morning. So did you install it? Is it working? Can you see all the people I’m tied to?”

Markov nodded and looked down at Kim’s fingers which he had held up and spread out.

Kim had quite a few strings tied to his fingers, all stretching out in different directions. The short fat yellow one tied to his right pointer led to Max, a bright orange one on his pinky to Marinette who had just walked in the room. There were several others of different colours on different fingers, but Markov focused on the single red thread on his left ring which went out the window.

“I can see quite a few people tied to you Kim, including Max and Marinette. I assume your parents are also tied to you, but I am unsure what colours they would be or on which finger. The research is still in its preliminary stages so there is no conclusive guideline yet. But you do have a thread tied to your left ring finger, so I feel it safe to say that there is, how did you phrase it, someone out there just for you.”

“Yes!” Kim yelled as he fist pumped, then jumped around the room shouting some more. Markov moved out the way as he bounced past, and bumped in to someone.

“Oh, excuse me, I am very sorry Marinette.”

“It’s fine Markov. Did I hear you say I’m tied to him?” she asked, looking and sounding exasperated.

“Yes, by your pinky fingers. I offer you my condolences.”

Both Marinette and Alix, who had edged around the room to join them, burst out laughing and Markov was pleased. He enjoyed making his friends laugh, and Max always told him he was allowed to tease Kim.

“Can you see anyone else I’m tied to Markov?” Marinette asked when she’d caught her breath, and he looked down at her hands.

She had even more threads than Kim did, and he saw strings flying off her to attach to everyone in the class, the thickest and brightest leading to Alya, and he was pleased to see that one of hers did in fact lead to himself. But she also had one to Chloe who had stopped by the door to watch Kim with a bewildered expression. Not all of her threads attached to other people’s hands, but she was still joined to them.

He paused as he noted an anomaly. A green thread was tied around her left ring finger, and a black around her thumb. They stayed separate until they were clear from her before they started to twist together, almost as if they were the same thread while still moving independently. And they both led to the other side of the lockers where he could hear several more of their classmates. And then a bright pink thread went from her right ring finger in to the small bag she always carried. How curious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To me, Soulmates don't have to be romantic. They can be platonic too, they're just someone that you fit well with, are tied to, or will always be part of your life. I really like the concept I see floating around a lot of Kim and Marinette being really good friends, so I've tied them together in this.
> 
> And I actually really like what I've got here, and am tempted to poke at it more to see if it turns in to anything. Not Markov POV I don't think, but we'll see


	29. 13 - Coffee Shop AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plagg's first day at Miraculous Drinks and he meets his new coworker(s)

“So that’s how the register works, and I’ll leave you with Tikki to show you how to make the drinks and explain how much stock you’re allowed to eat while on shift. Don’t be afraid to ask questions or for help, I’ll be out back with Marinette if you need anything. Welcome to the team.”

Plagg gave a small salute as Adrien disappeared back to the kitchen and turned around to find his new co-worker smiling brightly at him with one of her hands behind her back and the other lifted in a wave.

“Hi Adrien is so forgetful sometimes, he told us you were starting but he never mentioned your name?”

He looked her over, noting the deep red hair, big blue eyes, freckles across her cheeks, and cookie crumbs at the edge of her lips, and he let his polite smile morph in to something a little less rigid.

“Yeah, I get that impression from him already. You can call me Plagg.”

He watched a small frown appear between her eyes for just a moment before smoothing out again as her lips twitched, making one of the crumbs fall.

“Nice to meet you Plagg. My name’s Tikki. Let me introduce you to Markov.”

“Markov?” He paused, looking around the tiny area for where someone else could possibly be hiding.

“Yeah, Markov.” She patted the giant coffee machine fondly on the top, and it started making a low humming noise with the occasional chirp then spat out a burst of steam. “He’s the most important person here after Adrien and Marinette. You see, he makes my coffee. Ma-kovvy,” she drawled in an exaggerated way, and her eyes seemed to sparkle as one of the people sitting at a nearby table started to giggle.

He looked at her blankly for a moment, and then let his smile fully spread in to his usual wide grin.

Yeah, he was going to like it here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like Tikki and Plagg, so I might make this one in to its own story at some point. Maybe. If I can work out a plot...
> 
> Sorry it's short, and for the bad joke. But I just had to =3


End file.
